Remember My Name?
by Laurenio567
Summary: Jurassic World : The park is back in business and Zach has just returned from his first year at college. he's here and can't wait to spend time with his aunt and his brother. But they're not the only ones he ends up spending time with. Teagan can't stand Zach. Neither likes the other and neither has met anyone like the other. Zach/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You look so grown up!" Claire cried as she ran towards Zach. "I've missed you so much!" she grabbed him as he dropped his backpack laughing.

"I've missed you too." He pulled back and looked around at all the people filing by. He watched the computer-generated dinosaur roam the lobby and the kids watch it in awe. It was good to be back. "Where's Gray?"

"He's working with a Stegosaurus who contracted an infection." Claire explained as the two began to walk towards the staff section. "Gray is just great. He already knows so much more about the species than any of us ever will."

"I know he couldn't wait for the internship." Zach nodded.

"And Owen works so well with him. He's a great mentor." Claire beamed at a family as they walked past and waved to one of the little girls that ran by with a lollipop. Zach was surprised. He had been gone for only a year, his first year away at college and he had come back when he heard the news that Jurassic World had been opened again and, while not as popular yet as once was (due to the Indominus Rex scare), the park was again thriving, the animals enjoying life. And it looked like his Aunt Claire was too. She looked years younger, her attire casual and comfy. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and it looked like she had been growing it out.

"Mom and Dad told you they switched their airline, right?" Zach checked as Aunt Claire led him through the protected section with a swipe of her card in the security unit.

"Yeah, your mom sent me a message saying they switched to…?"

"Southwest." Zach clarified and his aunt nodded.

"And they get in around two weeks?"

"Yep." Zach nodded.

"I know they're excited to see you."

"And you." He added. "They haven't seen you since Christmas. It's been over half a year."

"We've kept contact." She reminded.

"Gray!" Zach yelled as he saw his younger brother racing down the hall to greet him.

"Zach!" Gray cried and ran into his brothers arms as the two shared a moment of relief that Zach was finally home. "You've been gone too long."

"I'm here now." Zach promised. "Here for a while."

"Zach." Owen smiled and walked at a leisurely pace. Zach looked up and reached out to shake hands with his aunt's new fiancé.

"Owen." Zach nodded.

"How's college life treatin you?" Owen asked and snaked his arm around Claire's back smoothly. She leaned her weight into him.

"College is great." Zach nodded.

"Did you hear he switched majors?" Claire prodded Owen in the side.

"Already?" Owen looked at Zach in surprise.

"I wasn't really feelin the whole doctor thing." Zach shrugged and dug his hands into his pockets.

"He's studying animal genetics." Gray blurted as the adults all looked at him.

"Wow." Owen turned back to Zach with a look of admiration on his face. "I would ask what prompted that interest but I think I already know."

"No promises on working here." Zach held up his hands and laughed. "But the topic is really interesting. And with a first-hand experience, it's helpful."

"Not as great as Paleontology though." Gray pointed out as the group began to make their way out of the staff rooms and towards the elevators.

"I'm guessing you're still interested?" Zach teased and ruffled Gray's hair. He was surprised at how big his little brother had gotten. Of course he was still shorter than Zach but he had cut his hair, making him look more mature. Zach was happy to be back with him. Gray was always his biggest supporter and was one of the main reasons why Zach had been able to keep up in classes. Gray was a great tutor.

"I told Teagan to book your room." Claire explained as they crossed to one of the many hotels on the island and approached the front desk.

"Teagan?" Zach looked back at Owen for clarification.

"Claire's new secretary." Owen explained. Zach nodded. "Claire adores her. She's a hard worker."

"Was she here last time?" Zach wondered if he would remember her. The name didn't sound familiar and he definitely couldn't put a face with it.

"She just started working here about two months ago." Gray piped up as they stopped to go let Claire get the room key. "She's nice."

"She just graduated." Owen explained. "Needed a summer job. I put in a good word for her. Her brother is one of my best friends. Met him in the service."

"Here you are." Claire appeared and passed Zach a room card. "Room 1369."

"Great." Zach examined the card and thanked his aunt.

"Again, sorry Owen couldn't put you up with him, but he's in the process of moving out. His bungalow is a tad out of order." Claire sighed.

"A hotel is fine." Zach laughed.

"Alright well how about you go get settled in and we'll meet for dinner?" Owen offered. "It's on me."

"Sounds great." Zach agreed. "Wanna come hang with me, Gray?"

"Sure." Gray nodded and trotted after Zach as they waved and headed for the elevators.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, change of plans." Zach called to Gray who was in the bathroom. "She says we have to meet her at the control room while she and Owen finish up something and then we'll all head to dinner together."

"K!" Gray called. Zach pocketed his phone and sat up from where he had been laying for the past half hour. He hadn't realized how tired traveling had made him. "Ready." Gray popped up next to him and Zach hoisted himself up. Dinner sounded pretty good right then.

"Aunt Claire has changed so much." Gray explained as the two crossed back over to the main building, through the lobby and exhibits, and into the back area. Gray had a card he swiped as well. "She'll get you a card by this evening probably."

"All official now, huh?" Zach nodded to the pass that hung on Gray's shirt.

"It's pretty cool." Gray looked around them as they passed into a hallway that led to the control room. "I still can't believe I get to stay here all summer."

"Aunt Claire says you're doing a great job."

"Mm." Gray chuckled. "I'm trying."

"Boys." Claire stepped out of the control room quickly. "I'll just be a minute more. Gray, why don't you two go check out the lab? Owen will come find you when we're ready." Gray nodded and they steered to the left and continued down the hall to the lab area.

"The lab is usually not very busy." Gray explained as they entered through the compression glass doors. "Not many workers are hired and when they are it's only to monitor the breeding factor."

"Then who's that?" Zach caught sight of a person sitting at a desk in the middle of the large room filled with tubes, bottles, and cluttered with machines beeping and steaming.

"Ummmm." Gray craned his neck to get a better look.

"Ma'am," Zach began as he saw the head of long hair move, "I'm sorry, but this is restricted access."

"Gray?" the girl stood and Zach caught his breath. She was fairly short, but she was built slim, with curves that hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was long and was held back by a thick, white headband that matched the plaid shirt she was wearing, which he vaguely thought was a man's shirt. It was big on her. Her skinny jeans were a light shade and were covered in stains.

"Teagan." Gray piped up. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Who's this?" her eyes darted to Zach as if she were a deer in the headlights. She looked very uneasy.

"This is Zach." Gray announced proudly.

"Oh." Teagan's tone changed as she rounded the desk slowly, unsure of herself. "So this is Zach." Zach flinched. Gray had told this girl about him? Great.

"Nice to meet you." Zach tried to ignore the feeling that the girl was already judging him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were." She mumbled quietly.

"Don't feel bad." Gray spoke up quickly. "You don't normally get visitors at this hour."

"I don't mind some company." She brush a strand of dark auburn hair behind her shoulder. Her hair was long, flowing the middle of her lower back. "I was just finishing the calculations for the amount of breeding we did this week, you know, how many cells we transferred from the other lab to here."

"I know you were hoping to get that out of the way." Gray nodded. "That must be a relief."

"It is." She did sound relieved. Zach watched her smooth motions as she went back to her side of the desk and shuffled some papers. "I have this for you." She handed a stapled packet to Gray. "It's the change in the Raptors diet. I know you and Owen were hoping for this sooner but…"

"Don't worry about it." Gray shook his head. "This is great."

"Well, that finishes everything for the day." She reached to turn out the lamp on the desk. "And Claire gave me the rest of the day off so I think I'll just have to go get myself a cold drink."

"You could join us for dinner." Gray offered and immediately Zach wished his brother had not offered. The girl had something about her that he didn't understand. How could anyone be that dull? He had at first thought she would be one of those girls that he had seen so many times on campus. The ones that enchanted the guys and didn't even try. But she was too timid, plain. Plus, she talked quietly, in a way that made Zach have to work to hear what she was saying.

"That's nice, but I actually promised my boyfriend a date tonight." She replied quickly. Zach's attention caught on that. She had a boyfriend. He hated to make assumptions about people, but he had to admit that he had assumed this girl would not have a boyfriend.

"Some other time then. I know Aunt Claire has been meaning to have you try some of her food. She's been practicing cooking." Gray laughed.

"I'm sure it's just fine." Teagan shook her head. "You need to have more faith in your aunt. Besides, I don't think I could eat her food objectively. I'm paid to tell her what she wants to hear. And I don't particularly want to be out of a job. That would mean no college for this girl." She sighed and scooped up her messenger bag that looked slightly beat up. "See ya tomorrow." She waved to Gray and headed for the door. The automatic doors opened and she was about to leave when she turned back. "Oh," she remembered, "and nice meeting you….."

"Zach." I spoke up, already my pride kicking in.

"Zach." She nodded absently. "Right. See you tomorrow, Gray." She pursed her lips and hurried out.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I thought she was Aunt Claire's assistant." Zach grumbled to Gray as the two headed back to meet up with Owen. "What was she doing in the lab?"

"She does some office work in there when they're short on employees for the day." Gray shrugged as if the question Zach had asked wasn't important.

"And why does Aunt Claire like her so much anyway? She's so…."

"What do you mean?" Gray stopped and looked at Zach. "You didn't like her?"

"Why do you like her?" Zach shrugged. "She's so…boring."

"What just cause she's quiet?" Gray asked as the two began to walk again.

"I don't like that she wouldn't even look at us."

"She's shy. You just have to get used to her."

"And you have gotten used to her?" Zach asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"She's quiet, but she's helpful. And Owen likes her since he knew her when she was young. So I tried to be polite. She's actually pretty cool."

"Whatever you say…" Zach sighed. She had even remembered his name. He, a regular, cool, smooth guy and she couldn't remember his name as if he was the dull one. He knew he was being immature, hanging onto what had happened, but his pride was bruised. He thought for sure he would be the one to say something like that. But it was she who had to ask for his name. She who left first as if he had been the one keeping her from something important. Zach didn't like that. He didn't like it at all.

00000000000000000000000000

"You asked her to join us, didn't you?" was the first thing Claire asked when Gray brought up that they had chatted with Teagan in the lab. Owen, Claire, Gray and Zach were seated at a table in one of the evening restaurants with a view of the ocean.

"I always do." Gray nodded. "But she said she had plans."

"Probably with that boyfriend." Owen muttered.

"Oh stop." Claire lightly swatted him. "Teagan has good judgement."

"That boy is not good news." Owen growled over his food.

"So she really does have a boyfriend?" Zach asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately, yes." Owen rolled his eyes.

"Owen does not care for her friend." Claire explained. "Just because he's a hunter."

"I don't like people that go around killing animals for sport." Owen added in.

"I've seen the boy and I think he's just fine." Claire ignored Owen's comment. "He doesn't do anything illegal that I've heard of, I know his mother and she seems just fine."

"He lives on the island?" Zach asked.

"His family has a summer home here." Said Owen.

"That's convenient." Zach grumbled.

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"Nothing."

"Zach's just grumpy." Gray began and Zach knew what was coming, but was too late to stop it. "He doesn't like Teagan."

"What?" Aunt Claire asked in surprise.

"I never said that." Zach began to defend himself and shot a dirty look at Gray.

"Why don't you like her?" Aunt Claire sounded slightly hurt.

"I do." Zach lied. Gray looked at Zach skeptically. "She seems nice." He lied again.

"She is." Owen nodded as he sipped his water. "She was raised right."

"Well I'm glad you like her because I was thinking that tomorrow when she goes to feed the petting zoo dinos that you could go with her." Aunt Claire spoke up. Owen looked at her in surprise. She didn't pay attention again. Zach thought he was being punished. "You came here to help and one of the staff is taking his daughter to a concert tomorrow. We need you to help fill troughs and clean the animals up before the park opens and the kids ride them."

"Whoa whoa." Zach set his fork down. "Before the park opens? Like in the morning?"

"That's what I meant." Claire replied, looking as if the world had just fallen into place.

"You want me to get up before the park opens? It opens at nine!"

"So?" Claire looked at him.

"You forget, we're not all early risers like you." Zach motioned to her with his silverware.

"Right." Claire nodded her head as if she had just remembered what he was talking about. "Well, since you'll be here a while, you might as well get used to waking up early. It's either feed the little ones or help Owen exercise the raptors."

"How do you do that?" Zach asked Owen.

"You start running and hope they don't catch you. I call it "chase". They love it." Owen smiled at the expression on Zach's face.

"Great." Claire clapped her hands twice. "That's settled. I'll tell Teagan you'll pick her up by the fountain at eight. And when you're done you can go back and sleep away the day if you want."

"Great." Zach sighed and asked himself how he had so quickly gotten himself into this situation.

"Let's talk about college." Aunt Claire had changed, but not completely. She still loved to run a conversation and she still kept things moving. "Tell us all about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Here's your coffee and your lowfat, soy cheese croissant." Teagan handed the packages over to Claire with an air of timely accomplishment. "And did you want anything?" Teagan looked to Owen who was sitting next to Claire in the control room. "Or are you heading out to the raptors?"

"No no, thank you though." Owen smiled and nodded his thanks. Teagan checked her watch.

"Alright so then it's either go direct the board members to the conference room or finish delivering the improved instruction manuals to all the amusement areas." Teagan guessed. "Which would you like me to start with, Claire?"

"Actually, I had something different in mind for you today."

00000000000000000000000000000

"And so then when I injected the bones with the new fluids, the marrow strengthened by twenty percent. And that's a good report!" Gray rattled on about his latest hobby experiment, work with dinosaur bones, while Teagan listened dutifully. Zach walked along next to her, eyes on the ocean.

"And what has training been like?" Gray asked, snapping Teagan to attention.

"Training for lattes?" Zach looked up and frowned in confusion.

"Gray," Teagan hushed him, "I told you, that's private information."

"Sorry." Gray whispered. They stopped walking and leaned on the railing that separated the tourists from the Mosasaurus. Gray wandered down the path slightly, looking at the sun rays reflecting off of the deep currents. Zach watched as the sunny breeze slipped a few strands of hair loose from Teagan's professional bun. She had rolled up her sleeves and she almost looked normal.

"What did he mean when he said training?" Zach asked, sincerely curious.

She brushed the hair behind her ear almost as a second thought and looked out at the water.

"So you're like my brother." Zach surmised. Teagan looked at him curiously. "I mean, you're a kid that's too young to be an employee, but smart enough to do their work without college."

"I guess you could say that." She stretched and turned her face to the sun. "Wow. I don't realize how much time I spend indoors all day until I realize that this is what it feels like to be outside." She breathed in satisfaction.

"Well it's nice of you to take the day off to join us."

"Ha." Teagan tried to hide a giggle. "Not exactly. Your aunt sent me along."

"I get the feeling you don't like me." Zach blurted before he could stop himself. She looked taken aback and immediately her face hardened.

"I don't dislike you." She shrugged and let go of the railing.

"Yeah but you don't seem to…" Zach searched for the words.

"You think that I'm not personable enough to be Claire's assistant and to have Owen love me like a daughter. You don't understand what Gray likes about me because you think I look bitter all the time. You didn't know that I was smart until a couple of minutes ago, but now you're thinking that I must not get out much and therefore don't know that a girl like me is supposed to be more than willing to spend time with a guy like you." Tegan recited. "Well don't get me wrong, I love your family, but I'm just here to do a job. And your aunt seems to think that I'll be here forever. I'm not getting wrapped up in anything."

"What's so bad about this place?" Zach asked as she began to walk down the path, catching up to Gray. "And I thought people like you would kill for an opportunity like this."

"It'd be a shame to think that people are the sum total of what you see." She tossed back, looking over her shoulder at him, before running to catch up with Gray, fixing her hair back into the bun as she went.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"A banquet?" Teagan almost gagged on the words. "The annual fundraiser banquet? I haven't ever been invited before."

"I know, but this year I made it a priority. I want you there as a guest, not waiting tables or seating them." Claire explained. Owen nodded in agreement, the couple enjoying the last few rays of setting sun on the patio of a restaurant with a view of the Mosasaurus tank. The owner had kept the restaurant open just for the staff and they now sipped smoothies.

"That's tomorrow night?" Teagan clarified. "I actually had plans."

"Oh, too bad." Claire sighed.

"What plans?" Owen wondered.

"A party." Teagan mumbled.

"What party?"

"Ethan Turner, you know the Turner family, he's having a party up at his place tomorrow night and I agreed to go with my friends." Teagan explained, hoping they'd understand. The Turners were an extremely wealthy family that sponsored Jurassic World and lived on the island in a penthouse. Ethan held the occasional party and when he did, they were always a blast for the teens who stayed on the island for long periods of time.

"I don't trust that family." Owen muttered.

"Oh don't be silly. I hear the parties are fantastic in that gorgeous penthouse. We understand completely. We'll miss you, and if you do change your mind, a spot will still be open for you."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"You want me to what?" Zach couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't trust that kid." Owen hissed. "He thinks he can do whatever he wants and I know he's going to have friends there who think they own girls like Teagan. It's a teen party. You can go and no one will care if you weren't invited. I just want you to keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens."

"You want me to babysit your fiancé's intern?" Zach said the idea out loud so Owen would hear the strangeness of the situation.

"Call it what you want, but yes."

"How am I even supposed to get up there? It's getting dark, all the other people are probably already there." Zach sighed. Owen dangled the key to his motorcycle in the air. Zach's mouth hung open.

"Not one scratch, you hear?" Owen threatened.

"Yeah, done." Zach snatched the key and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Have her back by one!"

"If she'll listen to someone, it won't be me!" Zach called back and raced out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Zach had no idea what to expect when he pulled up in front of the house situated on the sunny side of the island. It was very large and was supported by ostentatious pillars in the front. At least ten other cars were parked around the property, most likely from the staff members celebrating their weekend off. He parked the bike and made his way to the door.

"Um, who is that?" Kelly Lennox turned from the balcony and looked over to Teagan. "An incredibly sexy guy in a leather jacket just arrived." She flicked her straight blonde hair over her shoulder. "Fresh meat. I'll be downstairs."

"K." Teagan nodded and sat still listening to Ethan talk to his friends about being quarterback. She had heard about his football exploits one too many times, but she didn't have anything better to share. Kelly hurried downstairs, slipping through crowds of people, trying to spot the boy she had spied from the deck. The music was loud and the natural light was fading.

"Oops." She bumped into him lightly. "My bad."

"Sorry." He smiled shyly, his dark sunglasses hiding his eyes. He had piqued her curiosity. She liked a challenge.

"I don't think I've seen you here before." She looked him over for show. "I think I would have remembered someone like you."

"On break from college." He raised his voice to be heard above the music.

"Got family back here?"

"Yeah my Aunt works at the park." He nodded, beginning to look around for Teagan.

"I think these parties are pretty lame compared to college parties," Kelly tried to act like she knew what college parties were like, "but I suppose this is the best you can get on the island. Ethan's parents are loaded."

"Apparently." He scanned the staircase and wondered if she was in the pool.

"Looking for someone?" Kelly's smile became slightly less wide.

"Do you know if Teagan is here?" he asked. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Teagan? You know her?" Kelly couldn't believe it. Teagan was her best friend, but her polar opposite. Teagan was clinically shy and the only reason she had a boyfriend like Ethan was because of her perfect body. How did she know a cute college guy? One that Kelly didn't know?

"Yeah she works for my aunt." Zach answered, then took off his glasses, hanging them on the front of his shirt. "I told her I'd stop by." He added the lie to make it seem like he and Teagan were friends.

"Well, I'm her best friend, Kelly." Kelly extended her hand. "I have to say, I feel like she definitely should have told me about you before now. When did you get here?"

"Day before yesterday." He replied.

"Dude! Grab the beer!" a loud voice shouted from behind him. Zach turned his head and his mouth instantly dried up. Teagan was on the stairs under the arm of whom he could only assume was her boyfriend, Ethan Turner. A few other people were with them as if they had all decided to follow Ethan from upstairs. They were dressed to swim. And Teagan looked stunning. Her bikini was only something he could assume Owen would have hated to know she wore. The deep green went beautifully with her brown hair which was braided to the side, exposing her back.

"Found her." Kelly materialized next to him. "Good luck getting her away from Ethan, though. He likes her close." With that she ran to join Teagan, pulling off her coverup as she went, exposing her swimsuit. When she reached Teagan he watched as they talked a moment. Then Teagan's eyes darted up and she saw him. Her face hardened. Perfect. She slipped out of Ethan's grasp and made her way toward Zach.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him, pushing him out of the middle of the foyer and toward the front door.

"I thought I'd see how you guys have fun here." He shrugged.

"You weren't invited." She retorted.

"You know I could almost swear you wanted me to leave." He smirked.

"Babe." Ethan materialized next to her. She straightened up.

"Ethan, this is Zach. Claire's nephew. He's here on break from college." At the word 'college,' Ethan's eyes darkened and for a moment Zach could have sworn he could smell the fear on the kid. Then it was gone, leaving Zach with the feeling that they were in some sort of unspoken competition.

"We're going swimming now." Ethan began to tug Teagan away. She looked over her shoulder at Zach once before being swallowed by the crowd. Zach shook his head and chuckled to himself. He had underestimated that girl to the core. He deserved everything he was getting.

000000000000000000000000000

"Zach?" Teagan stepped off the last step on Ethan's walkway. "I thought you left a long time ago."

"I was giving Kelly a ride on the bike." He motioned to Kelly who was sitting on the curb next to him.

"It was so cool!" Kelly jumped up.

"Ready, Babe?" Ethan jingled his car keys.

"Well, if Zach is still here, it would be better if you took Kelly to the dock and I just went with him. Saves gas." Teagan explained logically, slightly grudgingly.

"But-" Ethan began to protest but Kelly was jumping past him into his car.

"See you in a few days!" Kelly called out the window as Ethan drove away.

"Are you gonna ride in that?" Zach looked at her bikini, the amount of skin showing. "There's a lot of rocks and branches flying around."

"I'm fine." She snapped, grabbing the helmet he was offering her.

"Your friend is nice." Zach chuckled. "She sure knows how to talk."

"Don't get any ideas. Kelly is a flirt but that doesn't mean you have the green light to try anything with her." Teagan warned.

"Relax, I'm not interested in Kelly. At least she knows how to lighten up. Unlike some people." He muttered, starting the engine. Her hands curled around his abdomen and he knew she felt the muscles there. He kicked the kickstand up and they raced out of the front gate and onto the winding jungle roads. She held him tight and her thighs gripped his hips like she had ridden a motorcycle before. He wondered if Owen had driven her when she was little. Or her father. Even though she had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, stray pieces whipped around her face. By the time he had reached the staff condos, she had loosened her grip, ready to jump off as soon as the bike slowed down enough.

"Thanks for the ride." She stated hurriedly, handing him the helmet. "But next time, I drive."

"Wait, you know-"

"How to drive a motorcycle." She finished for him. Of course she did. He mentally facepalmed. She apparently did everything. "But I have to admit, you didn't do half bad. For a city boy." She smirked. "And for your information, Ethan and I do know how to lighten up."

"I never said you didn't." Zach played dumb.

"Oh cut the crap." She crossed her arms. "I don't care what you think about me or who I date, but I do care how you treat me. I'm gonna do what I want, and I'm not changing that because you're cute." She froze. He tilted his head, smiling. "Don't scratch that bike." She snapped, turning and walking fiercely into the building. He laughed and started the bike again.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Sorry, Zach, I'm a little short today." Claire shuffled some papers on her desk and fitted her ear piece quickly. "I'll need you to do some extra things today, starting with helping Owen with the raptors."

"I thought that was Teagan's job." Zach grumbled, tired of working on his break. Owen always worked him so hard when he was assigned to raptors.

"Teagan isn't here today." Claire responded briskly. "Owen said you liked the bike last night." Just like that. Any conversation about Teagan was swept away. He agreed that he liked the bike and set off to work with Owen and the raptors. Did Teagan get days off? Was she sick? Had something happened with her family? He thought of all the reasons she could be gone as he drove the four wheeler to the raptors. Whatever reason it was, it was the reason he was taking over her job and he wasn't happy about it.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Tough day?" Gray asked as Teagan stopped by the lab. She was still sweating, her hair plastered to her face, her uniform dirty.

"They don't take it easy on you." Teagan sighed and unbutton her blue jumpsuit. "How are hatching ones looking? Any new ones?"

"Not today. I started them a few weeks ago so I don't expect hatching for another week at least." Gray explained. Teagan nodded and scooped her bag up. "I'm gonna change and then grab a smoothie. You wanna come with me?" she offered.

"Sure! I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes?"

"Sure." Teagan agreed and breezed out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Zach could've sworn Teagan had taken the day off. But there she was, at three in the afternoon, having a smoothie with Gray on the main commons. He had just finished his last job for the day and was planning on going swimming. He shook his head. How did Gray get along so well with her? It was like she was taking his place as Gray's older sibling.

"Hey, Zach." Gray called as Zach approached them.

"Hey, Gray." Zach took a chair at the table they were at. Teagan just eyes him as she sipped her drink. "What are you two up to?"

"Teagan wanted a smoothie so I came with her. We both worked hard."

"Funny. Since Teagan didn't even come in to work today." Zach turned to look at the girl. She stopped sipping, but didn't offer an answer.

"She was working, just not on her normal stuff." Gray rephrased his reply.

"On what?" Zach pushed.

"None of your business." She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "I have to go, Gray. I have a date tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved to Gray and jogged off down the sidewalk toward the condos.

"Bro, what aren't you telling me? What is going on?" Zach growled in confusion. He hated not knowing what was going on.

"You have to talk to Teagan about it." He shrugged.

"Yeah, cause she just loves to talk to me, especially about her personal life." Zach replied sarcastically.

"Teagan doesn't like people."

"No kidding." Zach sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"But she does love them." He added. "It's one or the other for her. She either doesn't care, or she loves."

"How nice." Zach grumbled.

"What did you think of the party last night?" Gray wondered.

"I think that Ethan Turner is a lot less cool than he thinks he is."

"Teagan says he doesn't understand what life is really going to look like."

"You should have seen the way he drags her around." Zach unwittingly curled his hands into fists.

"I've seen." Gray bit his lip.

"She doesn't even like him."

"She told you that?" Gray asked in surprise.

"No. But you can see it on her face. She looks like a rag doll with him. At the party, she just let him take her wherever he went. Just sat and listened. She did nothing, said nothing."

"I thought that you liked it when Teagan didn't talk." Gray reminded Zach. "You don't like her either. Maybe Ethan just feels the same way about her that you do."

"You know that's not what I meant." Zach slowed his racing mind down.

"You know what I think?" Gray stood up and stretched. "I think that you should stop worrying. You're only here for another month and a half. And like you said, she doesn't like you. Don't worry about someone who you know nothing about."

"Watch it. You may be the smart one, but I'm still older than you." Zach pulled Gray under his arms and ruffled his hair. Gray laughed and stood up. "Since when do you give advice on girls?"

"It's Teagan. She's my friend. She's been nice to me. I can't give you advice on the type of girls you take out, but I can give you advice about Teagan. She isn't like any other girl."

"That's something we can agree on."


End file.
